Goku's Rescue Mission
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: This story focuses more on the backstory of the characters and the future plotline of the series. The manga is set in an alternate timeline. However, the previous story, "The Future of Dragon Ball" (which is actually a sequel to the original) is already up to its fifth volume. The events of the manga series were not taken into account in the film and the movie.
1. The Future Warrior Saga

Goku and his friend Vegeta are fighting a group of aliens known as the Saiyans. The group fights both Goku and Vegeta, but Vegeta manages to defeat all of them and takes their powers. Afterwards the Saiyan Princess tells Goku that since the Saiyans have returned a Saiyan is the next strongest Saiyan, even superior to a Saiyan king. Goku and Vegeta begin to believe that Vegeta is more Saiyan than Goku.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert on Planet Vegeta, Goku and Mr. Satan are on a vacation. Mr. Satan is jealous that Mr. Satan has a Saiyan who is a full Saiyan, but Mr. Satan admits he can't win the competition. When Goku arrives, he begins to beat Mr. Satan up, but Mr. Satan reveals that he was never a super Saiyan and instead has a human genetic makeup. Before they can say much more, Mr. Satan knocks them both out, and his Saiyan power ends up in the form of a powerful blast that easily destroys the two Saiyan boys. Later, in an attempt to gain Mr. Satan's trust, King Yemma shows a film of the events in the Dragon Ball Z movie The Super Saiyan God Mission and the Vegeta Saga. Mr. Satan is shown a picture of his younger self, which he takes to Mr. Satan in shock, and then uses the picture to call him a "disgrace". After being revived by Yemma and restored by his friend Mr. Satan, he and Goku have a quick reunion.


	2. Super Galaxy Warriors 3

This episode chronicles the origins of the series, as the two leaders of the Z Fighters are trying for vengeance on the villains that they believe have destroyed the universe. While most of the main characters fight off the villains, they must also face off with an unknown threat. This episode features a scene of one of the main characters being captured and being made to fight a boss battle.

A flashback shows the Z Fighters and the original DBZ characters meeting as children.

The Z Fighters meet in a battle field, where the Z Fighters battle each other. In the end, the Z Fighters defeat the villains, though it is revealed that the villain is a Super Saiyan. The Z Fighter's then join with Team Universe 7 to fight off Team Universe 10 and Team Universe 11. The villains are defeated, but only after being given an ultimatum - if they help Team Universe 7 win, the evil villain will give them their Super Saiyan 3 forms in exchange for their defeat.

Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta can only transform into a Super Saiyan when he loses Super Saiyan Blue Goku.

In the English dub, when the villains are seen with their SSGSS forms, they are replaced with the Japanese version's characters. This also happened with Vegeta, who was replaced with Piccolo for the dub

Itis not possible for the player to use the "Vibranium Slab" item that appears in the "Secret Mission" during the first battle in the game. The Slab appears to be the one in the bottom right. The "Vibrant Golden Flower" appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A second Vibranium Slab is found in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate , the "Vibranium Slab", as this is the version the item is found in in Smash 64 .

, the Vibranium Slab can't be placed in the inventory by the player. The Slab will be hidden in a hidden place if one is at the bottom of the screen and tries to place it; while hidden, it's a gray box floating in mid-air. Pressing left or right on the D-Pad will bring up a menu, which shows the player the Slab's location, a random one, and an icon that signifies the Slab's place in the level. The "Vibranium Slab" from here on out is also used by the player to move around inside the level. The bottom half of the Slab, which represents Vibranium itself, can also be placed inside the inventory or any of the 3D blocks (the second left block). The player cannot break the Vibranium Slab itself, just the Slab placed at the bottom.

If the player stands in the middle of the Vibranium Slab, and switches to a different dimension or vice versa, the Vibranium will fall to the ground and be destroyed. It disappears permanently if the player drops to 0 hit points.

If the player is killed in the Vibranium Slab, the player will get an Energy Saver that will recharge all energy, weapons, armours, and items the player equipped.

This is an element in Fallout: New Vegas.


	3. The Final Battle of Ba Sing Se

The film is a sequel in every sense of the word to the TV show, and it goes in the exact opposite direction of any of the last three movies. In an almost perfect echo of its predecessor, this movie is a prequel about the origin of the Z Fighters as well as the new King of Fighters games. All of the plot, characters, and storylines in The King of Fighters 2000 are taken from that movie except for some that don't really appear in the movies.

In short: this is a lot of crap that takes up so much of your screen time it's almost like you aren't even watching it.

All of this has led to the biggest disappointment of my time with the Z Fighters series, and to that I would say the worst game of the franchise, but I'll explain why the game is so terrible before I go further.

What happens?

It's been a long time, but the story in FSF 2002 is actually pretty good. The story has been around since 1994, although the original version is only about 10,000 words long.

This is the old version of the story in FSF 2002:

In the year of our Lord, 1984, the United Nations sponsored the Human Genome Project, which included human genome engineering on such a complex molecular level that it required human bodies, human kidneys, human blood, human liver, human kidneys, human fat, human blood cells, human plasma, human platelets, human placenta, human blood. So a lot of different things were used. For instance, two human liver cells were cultured in a petri dish inside a petri dish, resulting in a mixture of human and foreign materials that included human blood and human cells. The cells were then removed from these mediums and frozen onto glass slides until the end of the project. The slides were then reincorporated into human human body culture and were transplanted into living human test subjects to see if the engineered DNA would work in the body. The tests were successful so human tissues were developed in the lab, including the immune system. In 2007, researchers at the University of Illinois, at the La Jolla Institute for Regenerative Medicine, developed the first commercially-available cell and tissue grafts that were implanted in the gut of a patient in the United States.

The team began testing the technology to test potential use cases in the medical realm, such as helping people with pancreatic cancer.

In 2013, the lab also announced that its technology could be used to replace diseased eyes in people as well as reconstruct lost hands and feet.

Now, the researchers are exploring further ways to use the technology, in particular developing a bioprinted skin graft that would be less invasive than current methods.

The latest study published in the journal Science Translational Medicine shows that the human tissues, cells and biofuels technology is compatible with existing bioprinted tissue and scaffold materials and that it could be used in patients in a matter of weeks.

The paper is authored by researchers from the La Jolla Institute, including Professor Joseph O'Sullivan, the study's lead author. And O'Sullivan is the director of UCSB's Center for Human Genetics and the study's senior author.

They analyzed the genomes of 1,078 people for whom the genetic information showed they had a positive or negative response for the drug. This analysis was limited because there are few available people in the San Diego area who have the genetic susceptibility for HIV.

The team found no major differences among people who got the drug and those who didn't. But they did learn that people with a positive or negative response were more likely to develop HIV.

"This is the first published study to identify a connection between HIV infection and the genetic response to antiretroviral therapy of people who received the drug," O'Sullivan said.

The research appears online April 3 in the journal Nature Human Genetics.

In some cases, people became infected after taking the drug for an extended period of time. In other instances, people were infected when they were in the early stages of an illness and their risk of developing HIV after taking the drug was very low. It will take many years from now before we understand exactly how these medications affect people.

So, can these medications be used to treat HIV infection? What type of therapy will work best for you? Do they even work? Can you get the drugs right now and have a low rate of viral replication?

If people ask me how I came to learn about these drugs, I point them to two pieces of data: one is a study led by Stanford University that found that people taking Truvada were about one-tenth as likely to experience a viral rebound after receiving a dose as those who did not. This study has not been replicated, so it's hard to say whether it's reliable. However, more recent research indicates that the treatment works for HIV and that the drugs are very good, and we should be encouraging people to take them.

Also, a recent study found that people who had been iced at 3 p.m. tended to sleep a little louder into the night, and a study involving people who had been iced at 5 p.m. found that they slept less soundly.

Another study that was published in the European Journal of Pain found that people who had been iced at 3 p.m. had more pain in their joints and muscles at the same times, and that these effects faded after the iced-at-5 p.m. hour.

"We're concerned that these effects may be due to changes in the body's sleep-wake cycle and could affect sleep quality in some individuals," the study's authors note. "The effects of sleep deprivation on pain are similar to those of acute physical stress, and there is evidence that chronic sleep deprivation, in this case at a certain threshold of sleep deprivation and over a long term, promotes pain."

You don't want to get caught in the middle when it comes to the health of your body. So try to reduce stress by doing these easy and stress-free self-care exercises:

1\. Go to the gym

As a way to release stress and improve your overall well-being, go to the gym regularly. A regular exercise schedule builds muscle mass, burns fat and improves immune health.

2\. Eat fresh vegetables

Fresh, unpasteurized vegetables are an important food source for your mind. Try to eat at least one large salad, two vegetables and a fruit salad a day.

3\. Don't stress about money

A study published in 2012 in the Journal of Behavioral Medicine found that those who were stress-relieving and who paid less attention to their finances ended up feeling better than those who just gave no thought to money.

4\. Take care of yourself

Even those with chronic illness have to take care of themselves, whether it's managing their diet, exercising and sleeping well. You'll also want to make sure you avoid alcohol, cigarettes and other drugs.

5" thick. One in 5,000 would be more precise.

For years I've considered myself a minimalist, and thought I could live without anything at all. Then my friend and coworker, Mike Linnan, who is a freelance graphic designer from NYC, sent me a post by Jason Avila on how to start building a tiny house — specifically small dwellings (2x the size of typical houses). He said that you could make small-ish structures out of wood, plywood and small items and make it easier for people to carry around in, and that the building process was much easier for someone who is a novice at living small because they wouldn't be stuck with all that heavy construction stuff. This sparked a memory — of walking home from college with my grandmother, who didn't own any furniture and lived in a small, one-room apartment. She showed off a tiny house she had built, which looked like an open-air living room from the outside and had a bed, small kitchen, tiny bath with a sink, and an unceremoniously-laid-back porch. I think she had never even heard of the term "tiny house."


End file.
